Endless School Days
by FatAmyIsAWESOMERebelWilson11
Summary: With loads of drama and character confusion, this remains interesting with the help of My Tiny Baby-Blue Tinted World! Shippings: Anidala, Obitine, Leia/Han Luissa and much more! Love triangle! Between Luke, Elissa, and Mara!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the crew

**Disclaimer: I own Elissa. Not AS**

**I would like to thank My baby-blue tinted world for helping me with this fic**

* * *

**_Elissa's P.O.V._**

It was a beautiful day on Coruscant (I may have misspelled that) and I know that's wierd. But I just transferred from Naboo. We Nabooins think everything is beautiful. Ok. Maybe not, but it can happen! So I walked into the school building. It was great. New start. I'm only just a senior and this is a fresh start to a new year. I had put my black hair into a bun and my short shorts with leggings. Blue leggings. My family hated blue. I live by myself. My iPod started playing 'Lithium' by Evanescence. They were my favorite band. That's plan to see with my red t-shirt saying the band's name on it. It was September. My favorite month. My 18th birthday is on September 22nd. I hoped to be cool in the school. But it was wierd because all of a sudden I bumped into a woman with curly brown hair and brown eyes.

"Oh, I'm so so sorry. Wait a second. I haven't seen you last year. Are you new?" The girl asked. I nodded. She smiled. "Oh yeah. My name is Padmé. Here I'll introduce you to my friends." The girl, or Padmé said.

"Okay." I said.

"This is my sister Leia, my boyfriend Anakin, Leia's boyfriend, my graceful friend Ashoka."

"I'm not graceful." Ashoka said.

"Anyways and Luke, my best friend." Padmé said. I couldn't believe it. Maybe they'll be my friends. "Hey, where's Obi-Wan and Satine?" Padmé asked, confused.

"They're acting all lovey dovey at their lockers. Behind you." Anakin said. We turned around. A woman with blonde hair & and a man with auburn hair were making out.

"Obi, Satine. Over here. New meat!" Padmé said.

"Ooh. Who?" Satine asked.

"This chick. Her name is Elissa." Anakin spat.

"Hi. I'm Obi-Wan and this is my girlfriend Satine." The guy said.

"Hi." Satine greeted.

"Hello. I'm Elissa and I just moved here." I said, trying to fit in.

"Hi. Everyone, let's check classes!" Obi said.

Ashoka, Obi, Luke, Padmé, Anakin, and Satine are in all my classes.

Han, and Leia were in my science & math.

Ok. This will be a great start.

* * *

**Luke's P.O.V.**

**There was **a really cute girl name _Elissa._ I don't know anyone more beautiful than her. She had the prettiest black hair and the most sparkling blue eyes. Wow. If I thought Leia was pretty (EWWW) she would be ugly. Why did I say eww? Because Leia's my sister. My _twin _sister. But this chick is so pretty. I like her. A lot. When we sat down for home room I got a text.

**Satine: dude, you like Elissa. i can tell by the way you were staring at plz, dont get her preggerz. her parents would prob kick her out. like a bozz. talk to her. better see you together bitch. **

**Luke: Meh. She doesn't feel the same. At all. And we wouldn't be together and somehow, I think Anakin will be the father. XD**

**Satine: ur so crushing on her! yaaaas! u r! gtg teacher staring. bi**

I have no idea why Satine thinks I like her. Maybe I do, but she probably doesn't.

Maybe someday, I'll ask her out. But not today.

**Anakin P.O.V**

I went to math class ASAP. I love math. Best subject ever. I watched Mr. Dooku until I fell asleep for a good hour long class. I went to Elissa. "You love Luke, don't you? Don't you don't you don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he probably doesn't feel the same." She sighed. I was shocked.

"Well, have you seen the way he stares at you? That's just very hypocritical to say that. You love him, he loves you, come on!" I pleaded for her to know he loves her.

"Its not hypocritical if its the truth. You would be blind if you saw that. So come on! This is crazy! Why would he like me. My parents hate me, so they left, and I'm pretty sure as I finish the year, its never going to happen." She sighed.

"Well, if they hate you, then they're not worth being parents. Talk to him!" I said.

"Oh, please. That's not really a great plan to meet someone and rush into things. I don't believe in soulmates, or true love, its fake, and stupid. I need to go." She said.

I sighed. "What was that about?" My beautiful girlfriend asked.

"She doesn't think Luke likes her, but she likes him" I replied.

"That's crazy. Luke likes her but thinks she has different feelings." Padmé said.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"I have a plan" she replied with a smirk.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**R&R give me ideas for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Pure Fluff

**disclaimers: don't own SW only Elissa.**

**Han was Leia's boyfriend **

* * *

**Obi-Wan's P.O.V.**

So, I tried waking up Anakin during math but he was sleep singing Stair Way to Heaven by Led Zepplin. So I asked for the lavatory pass. I got to the restroom and went into the stall. No I'm not gonna go to the bathroom, I got out a little book from my pocket. My smile faded. One of my sparkles from the cover was gone! But... still. I got out my pink Barbie pen, and started writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the first day of school! I was so excited, I barely slept! Ok, maybe I was nervous, but I am very mature. Especially_ when_ picking out a diary. So I met a girl. Noooo! No one could replace Satine. Maybe there was Siri, but WAS IS A PAST TENSE! So that one night stand was meaning less with Siri. Ok. Ok. No more talking about it. Back to the girl. Luke is crushing on her. She's very beautiful, but not Satine beautiful. She likes him too. But they don't know how to ask each other out. Soon will be the school talent show. That's all for now. BRB_

_-Obikinz._

**Luke's P.O.V.**

So today was the schools talent show. The Fall Supreme as the call it. I wrote a song for Elissa. Its called Pens & Paper. Oh, here's Principal Palpatine. I hated him. He seemed like bad luck.

"Ok. So act one, Luke Skywalker singing Pens & Paper!" He said.

This was it. Here I go.

_Oh _

_If I had to choose between you or a diamond, I'd choose you. Oh oh_

_You're my one girl. The one who rules the world. You say 'jump in a pond, Luke.'_

_I'd do it for you. Oh, for you. For you. _

_(Pre chorus)_

_Oh, people say its just a little. Crush. Well_

_(Chorus)_

_If I could run away, I'd take you._

_You can leave me or stay_

_But my love for you is too much_

_To fill_

_With my pens & paper_

_(2nd verse)_

_I love you ooh_

_You ooh oh oh oh._

_Just too much. For my little love bug_

_When I'm with you. My heart pounds, I start gettin nervous _

_Never had a crush this bad._

_(Chorus)_

_(Bridge)_

_And if you don't love me_

_I understand _

_But remember the choice in your hands _

_I love you_

_I miss you_

_I need you now_

_For my pen..._

_And paper._

"Thank you!" Oh god, what was I doing, I am not doing this I'm not cheesy! Don't do it. To late. "I'll like t-to dedicate this song t-to dedicate t-t-to. Elissa Holovans." I stuttered. I started to blush. BADLY.

I slowly walked off the stage with everyone staring at me. But just then, Elissa came running to hug me. I stood frozen on the staircase. She started to kiss me. Oh my God. KISS ME. I returned the kiss. "You could've told me how you felt. I felt the same as you. Luke, I love you." Elissa said. I love you. Those words shocked me.

"I love you too. Elissa." I replied. "Yeah but I think the floor is where we should stand." She nodded in agreement. It was awesome. Best day ever. "You're my one and only." I said. She laughed. I love that laugh. We went to our friends.

As everyone congratulated us, we smiled. But Padmé, Satine, Leia, and Elissa, they where doing Jingle Bell Rock from Mean Girls. We all went home happy. But little did we know. Tomorrow was gonna be. Dramatic.

* * *

**Ooh. My plot twist is going great. Smirks.**

**Read and REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Tears of Blood

**Back again! Update update! So you guys must be wondering the plans of Padmé. But the last chapter of the talent show was a dream. But Obi-Wans diary wasn't...**

**Disclaimer: Elissa is mine. I only play with the SW universe & characters.**

* * *

**Padmé's P.O.V.**

Today I was hanging out with Elissa & Satine. We were having a blast at Booger Fling. That's our nickname for Burger King. So I ordered a whopper with extra pickles hold the catsup. So we snuck our food to the park. The park read a blue sign saying _**NO FOOD**_** ALLOWED.** There goes my idea for a picnic with Ani. Well, it wasn't that good of a park. There was a hotdog stand for visitors. And there is no food allowed. Of course. Screw you Coruscant. We saw Luke.

"Hey, Luke! Over here!" I called out. He smiled. But out of no where, he kissed Elissa. She screamed. "Luke, what are you doing?" I asked. He stood there, embarrassed.

"I suppose that was a dream." He blushed.

"Yep." All of us said. "What was it about?" The girls asked, together.

He hesitated. "Umm. Can I tell it to you Padmé, Satine. I don't wanna tell it to you Elissa, I'm sorry." He said. He talked about writing a song and singing it and making out with Elissa. "We kissed. We kissed. It was crazy. I even wrote the song after my dream. Here" He pulled it out of his pocket. We awwed.

"But are you really gonna sing for the talent show? I mean, this is crazy. Very, very _crazy._" Satine said. I could tell she was confused. But, it wasn't something to be embarrassed of. I was too.

"Yeah but, maybe I should ask her out. Remember how Anakin asked you out? Or how Obi-Wan?" He asked.

_Flashback_

_It was a foggy day. Me and Anakin were talking about his new bike. The lovebird. "Anakin, remember this?" I held out a a japor snippet. "Remember when the pod races were popular? And when we went to sign you in, but they refused? And you carved this? Now cars are popular. Pod races are rare. And I love you." I accidentally blurted out. But he didn't seem to care. He leaned down to kiss me. He whispered in my ear,_

_'I love you' He said. I smiled._

_End Flashback._

I smiled at the memory. "Yeah, of course. But didn't Obi-Wan just be like 'Hey let's date?' In front of _all_ of us." I pointed out. She giggled.

"Yep."

"Get her talking like Anakin did and make her say I love you tell her you love her then kiss her and bam. You're together." I suggested.

"Ok, sure." He said. I watched him walk over to her.

**Luke's P.O.V.**

I went over to the fountain where Elissa was. "Hey Lisa. I wanna tell you about my new car. So it has new tires and a new motor. But the problem is I don't have cable wires. Do you have any because I love you." Oh man, oh no, I wasn't supposed to say that. She was! But before I knew it I kissed her. I looked over at the bench and saw Padmé & Satine giggling. I glared at them.

"I love you." She said. We kissed longer than expected.

Le next day.

Me and my friends were hanging out with my arm wrapped around Elissa's waist and hers around mine.

"Uhh, Luke, a girl is coming toward you." Anakin said.

I looked over his shoulder. She was. "Hi, I'm Mara. Mara Jade. I wanted to know if you could show me around?"

"Where is your class?" I asked.

"French is my first, cause that's where I can French kiss you." She said.

"What?" She pushed me against the wall and started French kissing me. I tried pushed her away, but she wouldn't budge.

"Get of him!" Elissa yelled. She grabbed Mara Jade's waist and threw her to the ground. When Mara got up, she punched Elissa. Elissa pulled her hair out. Her hair started to bleed. Mara clawed her and grabbed a knife from her pocket.

"No!" I yelled and got in front of Elissa. Her knife cut my arm. It started bleeding. Bad. "Oh! Owww!" Next thing I saw was white.

**Elissa's P.O.V.**

I couldn't take it. I bent down, crying in Luke's chest. How could she do this? Why? I'd rather it be me bleeding than Luke. I checked his pulse. He's gonna be ok. The doctors came from the ambulance. Don't die. They wrapped a tourniquet around his arm. We were in the Nurse's office. He woke up.

"Elissa?" He asked weakly.

"Yes, dear?" I answered.

"I love you." I cried. I cried blood. Tears of blood. "Is he going to be ok?" I asked.

"Yes. He Is being released right now." Dr. Arrowtoheart said. I smiled.

"You're ok Luke." I said. I leaned down to kiss him. It was gonna be happy.


	4. Chapter 4: Series Helpings

**a/n: hey guys sorry for the long wait, this wasn't gonna be up today, but I looked back at the last update and I just said 'oh God' then fainted.**

**Oh yeah, never mind about the Leia and Padmé sisters thing, they're cousins. But Leia and Luke are still twinsies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own star wars or Thor. **

* * *

**Anakin's P.O.V.**

I was at my locker, making out with a picture of Padmé. She was sick today, ok? I always do that. I'm pretty sure she does _TOO._ I like to eat stuff. Yay.

RANDOM!

"Hey Anakin, remember last week? Yeah, Luke's back. I was very dramatic. And I need help." A pretty jet black haired teenager said.

"What?" I asked. Her face was growing redder by the minute. "YOU'RE PREGNANT? WITH LUKE'S CHILD? LEMME KICK HIS WAS!" I yelled.

"No!" She said. "We've only been dating for a week. My _parents _are coming! They hate me, I told you!" She said.

"Oh." I blushed.

"And I told them about Luke. They want to meet him..." she trailed off.

"Just tell him!" I said.

"Ok ok." She said.

* * *

**Elissa's P.O.V.**

"Hey Luke, listen to the new Amy Lee song. Its called Dark Water! Its so beautiful. I love the song. It's on the new Aftermath teaser!" I said.

"Whose that?" Luke asked.

"WHAT? ARE YOU MOCKING ME?" I yelled.

"No! Its just, I was busy listening to Boom Clap. Hm hm hmm!" He started humming to the song.

Then _she_ came. "Hey. I'm sorry for last week. I just... can't control my feelings. Hey, did you know that me and Luke dated back in the day, before you came? To bad he didn't recognize me. Wazzup? You like what you're seeing? Huh, huh?" She explained.

"My, oh Mara, how long ago was that? Because you sound _ancient._" I scoffed.

"Do I sound ancient?" Luke asked.

"No." I said.

"Good." He replied.

Mara Jade turned her heel and left.

"You dated her?" I asked, shouting at Luke.

"Yes, no, but it was very briefly!" He said.

"Leave me be."

* * *

**General P.O.V.**

Everyone in the cafeteria was just settling down. "These cups, they're spontaneous!" Anakin said, admiring the cup.

Obi-Wan tapped on a waitress. "Oh, excuse me, but I would really like a pink Barbie™ cup."

The waitress looked confused. "Fine" she said.

As Anakin was admiring the blue and white cup, he took a sip. He stood up. "This drink, I like it!" He shouted. He threw the cup on the ground. "Another!"

"Oh ho ho, I got your reference." Principal Palpatine said.

"What reference?" Anakin asked, puzzled.

"You know, Thor? You know-never mind." Palpy said.

A white flash appeared. A look alike Padmé and Anakin stepped out.

"Padmé, did you straighten your hair?" Anakin asked.

"Um, I'm Jane Fost-" He started making out with Jane.

Thor then started making out with a sick Padmé out of nowhere.

They looked back. "Oh."they both said.

They switch and Thor and Jane left.

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5: That Little B

**EARLY UPDATE! This is a short one though, I've had worse. Oh yes, thanks Zejaykay for the Thor request last chapter!**

**Any disclaims: No, I'm not really. But I am ALL ABOUT THAT BASE BOUT THE BASE NO TROUBLE! Kidding, I have an earworm...**

**Elissa POV**

I HATE LUKE I HATE LUKE I HATE THAT GUY! He just thinks he can fool people by saying he loves people. YEAH RIGHT! SCREW YOU LUKE. _SCREW HIM_.

**Luke PIC**

I wish Elissa would answer my calls, texts, or at least letters! I really wish she would stop sticking her middle finger at me every time we see each other! "I wish she would." I said out loud. I picked out what to do. If she won't respond, I'll make her. Yes, even if it means getting with _her._ I went up and knocked on Mara Jade's door. I knocked.

"Hello?" She answered. She looked at me. "Aah, Sky. Did you _walk_ here? Ate you a walker?" She teased. "Get it?" "Sky Walker, huh?"

"Look, Jade, I need your help." I said.

"What?"

"Do you, well, would you like to maybe, make Elissa jealous?" I asked.

"What would happen?" She asked, puzzled.

"Go out with me."

"Okay." Mara replied.

"Awesome." I said.

"Bye!" She yelled. She gave me a peck on the cheek, and smiled.

**Mara Jade's POV**

I LOVE LUKE! I've been trying to get him back, but I moved. It was back in 6th grade. But I was in jail. So now I came back. I love myself. Yay! I LOVE MYSELF! To date Luke and make that bitch leave him alone. I have DOUBLE! Hehehe. I have SELF CONFIDENCE! I have Luke is awesome.

Time for _DRAMA._ "Luke, baby, I love you. You're the _best boyfriend _ever!" I said, as Elissa walked by. She stopped and raised eyebrow.

"Oh Luke you're awesome." I said. I shot a glare at Elissa. She gave glare back. Oh, if this works, I will make jealousy rise in her. Oh yes.

I started making out with Luke. I looked behind him. She was about to attack. I looked at Luke. I held his hand and walked away. Just before Elissa jumped. _She thought she was cute_. I thought. She missed us. Hm hm. She got hurt _bad._ I love where this is going. Bye bye Elissa. _Forever._ I can't wait. She will be gone missed, but hated. _Elissa Holovans a hated girl, hated by all. Not loved. Not even by her parents. No one came to her funeral. She was a bitch._ Oh yes. I loved her gravestone. HeheheHEHEHEHEHE! Go fuck a truck. Suck it.

Bitch. Bye bye bitch.

**I am not gonna kill Elissa, its just a sick girl thinking it. Sorry if you like Mara and Luke, I like them together. I thought she would add drama, a love triangle, and more. I think this was a short chapter. I guess I'll find out soon. But short stories are good for when they have nice writing and so I like reading them before I leave to go somewhere. Bye guys.**


	6. Chapter 6: Playing Barbie

**Long time, no update! Happy 20 year anniversary of the Friends pilot! Luke and Elissa will talk, but this chapter focuses around Obitine and Anidala right now, but some LUKE, Elissa, and Mara, but very short. **

**Warning: This is a Friends themed episode.**

**Disclaim: I only own Elissa**

**Satine P..O.V.**

I watched the clock as I heard my thoughts. Yesterday I was hoping to tell Obi-Wan great news. Scary news. News that could change our lives forever. What do I do? Is there a mistake. I couldn't thing right now. All I want is to have my life normal without anything screwing up. As the clock screams 4, I get up and sigh. _Crap._ I thought; _why can't I do anything right anymore. I wish when it happens, everything will be normal._ My life won't be good anymore. Everyone will be teasing me, but they know even when this comes, I will make them pay. I looked at the clock. 4:15, as it says. I'm late.

I knock on his door. He wraps his arms around me and Obi-Wan looks at me. "I got your text." He says, firmly.

"Are you mad", I ask, watching his face and taking a step back.

"A little bit, but its okay. We will be happy, right?" He asked as I nodded.

"Time to tell everyone." I replied.

I looked back at the text.

**Satine: hey, obi. I have something to tell u.**

**Obi-Wan: what's up?**

**Satine: Padmé is ummmmmmmmm... MY PARENTS THINK YOU SMOKE POT!**

**Obi-Wan: why?**

**Satine: Anakin.**

**Obi-Wan: oh f-**

"We need to convince Anakin To tell them it was him!" I said.

Because I remembered.

He's my brother.

My _biological _brother.

"Anakins my brother right?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He said, puzzled.

"I think he said to my parents you got high on weed and jumped out a window." I said.

"Ok. Let's just tell them tomorrow. Because I'm going into Barbie mode right now."

"Oh God." I said.

"Hey Barbie, let's go party!" He said.

"NO, NO NO NO!" I yelled.

**Anakin Pov**

I looked at my girlfriend who was rambling on about having babies.

"You know what, I am quitting cooking and going down the mother lane!" She said.

"The mother what's?" I asked.

"THE MOTHER LANE!" She yelled. "I want babies!" She stomped her foot.

"We are too _young._ I Do want kids but when I'm married and _not_ 17." I acclaimed.

"No! I want want babies!" She yelled.

"Padmé, please!" I said.

"No!"

"Fine."

"Good"

** A/N: did you think Satine was preggers? FOOLED YOU. Did you get my Friends references? Oh yeah, Padmé still is thinking like Monica and her parents are thinking that Obes dud pot like Jack and Judy thought Chandler did and it was Ross who did!**

**Question: should Elissa and Luke get back together or Luke & Mara stay together. Which one and the other one or naw? Idk**


	7. Chapter 7: Awkward Cough

**Sorry, I am dealing with a loss of a precious friend, so I have not updated. I am not going to be on often, just so I can deal with this. But, Satine was lying to Obi, so, her birthday is so.**

**I am doing shout outs now.**

**Disclaimer: nope**

**Satine POV**

WHOOP! Party planner in the house-house! I can't believe its Eli's bday! Its been about... 21 days since we met? Ha! I just laugh; I believe it.

But...

Why? I thought my, I shouldn't talk about this.

Because, I'm dying. Literally, dying. My heart is aching. I watch myself and what I'm eating. I need to stay good, because.

I have cancer; I feel bad for my friends. I don't want the feeling of them gaining sorrow because Eli's got a birthday and has to resist talking to Luke. I think she isn't over him. I will make them talk. Even if I use 'the force.'

I turn around and see the first guest arrive. "Hello, welcome. Please place your coat in the closet." I tell them.

"Hey." I turn around. "Do I look amazing?" Elissa says.

"Who-whoa mama. You look amazing. Who did this?" I ask.

"Aayla." She replies.

Elissa had the most _stunning _dress. It was an amazing grey. She also had her hair in this plait, and precious gold earrings. Her shoes though, gold; and who could make the smoky eyed look work? Her.

"Well, Padmé should be here soon." I said.

"Is Luke coming?" She asks.

"Why, should I tell him the party is canceled and we throw an awesome party?" I ask.

"No, I feel right that its time to converse with him. I'm ready." She says.

"If you need anything, Eli, I'm here." I say.

Luke comes in the front door and looks at Eli. _Awkward_ *cough*.

"Hi." He says.

"Oh, um, hi." She says.

"I'm sorry, wrong house, bye!" He quickly turns around. "Hey, wrong number..."

"No. You come back" Elissa smirks. "Then dance."

**Suprised? Well, I need to go. Ha! Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	8. Chapter 8: Okay?

**Hey, y'all! Welcome a to, ESD! Been a while since I've updated. So happy.**

**If you've read my Scary Things In Life remake, you would happen to know Elissa made a guest appearance as victim of Palpatine.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Elissa. **

**Luke Pic**

_Did she just ask me to... dance? _

"No thanks." I answered.

"C'mon, Luke, you are such a party pooper!" Elissa exclaimed.

"No!" I said.

"Yes!"

"Fine." I answered.

"Well, it's great you're with Mara..." She trailed off.

"Yeah, but... how DO I put this? Well, she's violent and scary." I said.

"C'mon Luke, you're kidding." She responded.

"She broke my cello, she has been in and out of prison since the 6th grade!" I said.

"Oh God." She said awkwardly.

"I think I'm going to break up with her." I decided.

"Woah." She looked shocked. "You will be in great peril. Well, your bow will. Bring extra horsehair!"

**Mara's Pov**

Luke went out with his friends for a while to a hockey game. I was waiting; could a hockey game take 9 hours? He was late. I am going to call.

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG. _Went my phone. A voice answered. "Hello." A girl! That selfish bas-

"You have reached *numbers and numbers and numbers.* please leave a message after the beep. BEEP."

Thank God that was a machine. Wait- a **_MACHINE?_** "Luke, if you don't come here by ten, which it is 9:30, your bow will be crushed in my bare fists!" I said. "Not to mention I will cut your bowl cut!" I yelled.

When will he come? Will he come? A tear slid down my cheek. That has never happened. I feel like Chandler from Friends. I never cried.

**Satine P.O.V. **

Time to tell. "Obi-Weenie!" I yelled.

He came down the stairs with Anakin. "What?" He asked.

"Can I speak to you?" I asked.

"Sure." He said, trying to be totally laid back.

"Sit down." I said. We three sat down. "Obi-Wan, I-I-I!" I stuttered trying to get air. "I." I said getting back air. "I have cancer." I said.

His eye's widened. "What?" He asked.

"I have cancer." I said.

"Oh. My. God." Him and Anakin said like Janice from Friends.

"I'm sorry."

**Luke P.O.V.**

I went up the steps. I knocked.

"What?" A depressed Mara said.

"I'm breaking up with you." We both said.

"Ok." She hugged me. "I just needed to know you're ok." She said.

"Ok."

**Elissa**

I was watching Fault In Our Stars waiting for Luke.

"Okay will be our always." Augustus said. Hazel giggled. "Okay?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Okay." She replied.

"Hi!" Luke said.

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"Did she?"

"No."

"My parents want to meet you."

**That was abrupt, huh?**


End file.
